The present invention relates to a plasma display panel, and more particularly to a direct current-type plasma diplay panel with an auxiliary electrode.
Usually, an auxiliary discharge method is adopted in the DC PDP to acquire a rapid and stable discharge. In the plasma dispaly panel employing the auxiliary discharge method, the auxiliary discharge is to occur before the main discharge so that charged particles formed from the auxiliary discharge facilitate the main discharge.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional DC PDP adopting the auxiliary discharge.
Referring to FIG. 1, a plurality of parallel grooves 11 and 21 are formed on the inner surface of front and rear plates 10 and 20 facing each other. Line-shaped main anode 12 is inserted into the grooves 11 on the front plate 10, and auxiliary anode 22 is inserted into the grooves 21 on the rear plate 20. A plurality of striped cathodes 24 are arranged in the orthogonal direction of the grooves 21 on the inner surface of the rear plate 20. A plurality of through holes 25 facing the grooves 21 are formed at proper intervals. In the conventional PDP, auxiliary discharge occurs between cathodes 24 and auxiliary anodes 22 arranged in X-Y matrix on the rear plate 20 and the charged particles produced from the auxiliary discharge are supplied to the main discharge region between the cathodes 24 and main anodes 12 via the through holes 25. The charged particles supplied to the main discharge region facilitate the occurrence of the main discharge between anodes 12 and cathodes 24 since the particles are being supplied between the anodes 12 and cathodes 24.
The above conventional PDP is characterized by a high contrast ratio since the PDP has a structure such that the auxiliary discharge cannot pass through the front plate which is different from the PDPs employing other auxiliary discharge methods. However, the aformentioned PDP is disadvantageous in that the charged particles are not sufficiently supplied because the charged particles produced from the auxiliary discharge are supplied to the main discharge region via the front plate and through holes. In addition, Grooves of a certain depth in which anodes and auxiliary anodes are inserted should be formed on the front and rear plates. Such structural complexity results in low productivity and obstructing mass production.